Silvia Thompson
by dananderson37
Summary: This is a tale of Silvia Thompson (OC) who is a 10 year old Lynx and how she meets Judy and Nick. there are some aspects (that i wont spoil here) in this story that to get a more clear picture read "Judy's Nostalgia" note: the names of some of the charters are based on my family's pets rated T for some violence and death
1. Chapter 1

Silvia Thompson

 **Chapter 1: an unexpected catastrophe**

It was a day like any other for Silvia Thompson(a white Lynx with sapphire eyes), well it was a little different, they were driving back from a Dinner after they (Mommy, Daddy, baby brother who was still in mommies tummy, and herself) attended International Science Convention (ISC) hosted in the big hotel that looks like a giant palm tree, her Daddy Milo Thompson was awarded some sort of metal on some science theory on limitless energy or something like that, she was only ten years old and algebra was still a complicated concept to her but anyway they were diving to Bug Burger witch was their favourite place to eat, Silvia liked it because of the play place that her dad and she would fool around in. they arrived and after their meal they went to the play place and played many considered his behavior a little childish, he was a grown up Lynx and scientist and had his white scientist rob on after all but he could care less of what they think, her mother (Kinki) sat on a chair next to the play place for she was pregnant and due any time now. They were playing hid and seek, they ran up the slides, in the ball pit and all round having a good time, they eventually found themselves on the floor at the foot of Kinki, Thompson was playing the part of been cornered by Silvia who was playing the part of hunter and of course she got him and he put on an overly dramatic death "blood, blood, and Death" he lied down with his tongue hanging out and all Kinki could say is "oh honey dear" as she rubbed her belly, "are you ok?" Milo asked, and Kinki in a painful joy "I think it's time immediately Silvia and Milo got up and helped her to the car and were on their way to the hospital.

Silvia was exited and scared at the same time yea she was going be a big sister but will this take away from her will Mommy Daddy pay more attention to him than her? Seemingly telepathic Milo assures her "don't you worry Silvia, when this baby comes we will love you the same and we will always… It was at this moment that the car was hit by something from the driver's side and the car was spinning till it hit the side of some building, everything so hazy and deafening to Silvia she opened her eyes to see her mother leaning on the air bag all bloody and barley moving, then she heard the door on her dads side get ripped open by a reverse metal clamp (Jaws of life) but instead of fire fighters it was some masked guys, she really couldn't tell what they were, one had sharp claws and was large the other had large horns on his head , they cut the seat belt off of her dad and pulled him out struggling but one smacked him with a blunt of the large knife they used to cut the seat belt, She was barely able to move and passed out when she heard the sirens of a police siren. The next thing Silvia knew was that she was in a hospital bed staring at the sealing than noticed a Rabbit Police officer sitting in a chair next to her.

Judy's pov on that day

It was 10 pm, Nick and Judy were on patrol things seemed quiet for the whole day, earlier though she had to attend a trial of Duke Weaselton and his little gang on the thefts of wallets, play cards, and dome stolen TVs, it was long and tedious and seemed to go for much longer than needed but the verdict was passed, a $2,000 fine and a year in prison, they should consider themselves lucky, but it wasn't over, now the judge has to come to a verdict on the visitation rights for Duke Weaselton to visit his daughter, and they went so good "considering that the frequency of your criminal behavior and seemingly unable to do honest work, it is the decision of this court that as of this hour your visitation rights will be dictated by the ZSS (Zootopia Social Services) and any requests for the custody of Maria Weaselton will be striped for 2 years or if the ZSS says otherwise" the judge smacks down his gavel and the court was adjourned. Judy still being disappointed and curious on who Big T's boss was, all she had was "D" and "where the bird sings", but that will have to wait for they get a call on their radio that there was a car crash not too far from where they are so she puts the pedal to the metal and as Nick sounds the siren. The find their way to the edge of Sahara Square where thy found two cars that are pretty mash up one car looked as if it crashed head on the driver's side of the other car more on the back seat area, Nick quickly got out to check the first car to find its diver (a badger) dead, as fare as he could tell there were no passengers. Judy check the other car area of damage was on the driver's side crushing both frond and back doors yet the front door was clearly open, but anyway she checked inside to see Pregnant Lynx in the passenger seat and a young Lynx (10 years old) in the seat behind her, an ambulance arrived not to long after they did and were able to get the mother lynx and her daughter to the hospital and another police car came with the most recent recruits to the ZPD officers Tomas (a grey cat) and their first mouse cop (Jerry), Nick told Judy to go with Jerry to the hospital while he and Tomas made sure the crash site would not get contaminated, so Judy took Jerry in her car and they escorted the ambulance to the hospital.

It was a 20 min drive to the hospital and Judy pulled up in the parking lot at about 9:30ish pm, she immediately rushed to the emergency room to make sure everything was fine or was going smoothly. She was told to go to the observer's window room, because they had to perform an emergency C-section to save the unborn kitten and Jerry went to the room that the younger Lynx was placed until further notice. The Doctor (a salt water Crocodile with an Australian accent) did the C-section very quickly, less than ten min, and the kitten was pronounced as a healthy boy, but he went to work on the mother they tarried and worked on her for at least two hours, her heart rate was slowing down at a dangerous rate and her internal bleeding is everywhere Judy could only watch as the electrocardiograph monitor pulses got smaller and smaller, "one, two, Clear!" it spiked when they used the defibrillator, but to no avail and eventually flat lined everyone was just standing there the doctor reached his hand over to the Lynx's face and closed her eyes and pulled a cover over her face. Judy went to the records room to get the autopsy on Kinki Thompson to get to the records department of the ZPD, it was around this time that Nick and Tomas came to the hospital and confirmed with Judy that the crash site was protected and under investigation and with that Judy sent Tomas and Jerry to the ZPD to deliver the autopsy report, and with that they left and Nick and Judy were at the hospital, Judy decided to go to the room that the younger Lynx was in while Nick went to the doctor's office to check on a few details. Now Judy was sitting on a chair next to Silvia Thompson who was unconscious, and just waiting for her to wake. It was about 6:29am that Judy saw that Silvia was waking up and Judy didn't know what to tell her or how.


	2. Chapter 2

Silvia Thompson

 **Chapter 2:** **Apocalypse**

Silvia woke up from bed thinking it was all just a bad dream and she that would have quite the tale to tell her parents, but as she got up she found it really hard to get up like her joints and limbs stiff and sore as if she did a million jumping jacks while wearing lead bracers or something, and she wasn't in her bed, she was in a strange bed in a strange room and she was wearing some sort of gown that was missing the back portion. She sat herself up and noticed a Bunny cop sitting next to her on a chair "where am I?" she asked, and the cop just replied "Zootopia General Hospital", Silvia just looked around to see that the other beds were empty and "where is my mom?" she asked in a slight panic. Judy didn't know how to break it to her, should she be strait up, or break it slowly either way it had to be done, "she is…" she said slowly, "She's dead, isn't she." Silvia said in tears, all Judy could do is nod and sorrowfully say "yes, she is", "so baby brother is dead too?" Silvia asked in full tears, "no actually he is very much alive and healthy" Judy said in a more upbeat tone (well upbeat for the situation), "really?" Silvia ask in astonishment, "really" now Judy had to ask a few questions "Silvia do you have any relatives or family friends?" Silvia just looked down "no, we have no relatives, that are alive that is, and we have no family friends that I can speak of" this was going to be a long week Judy thought to herself.

Nick came and not too far behind fallowed a social worker, Judy explained all she knew to the social worker and left the room so the social worker could explain what would be happening to Silvia and it didn't sound good. As far as Silvia understood is that she and her infant brother would be put under a foster program until they were adopted or came of age to be considered independent. Meanwhile just outside the room Judy and Nick were talking about the crash and evidence and of course the baby and Silvia "so what happens now?" Nick asked, "Well she and the baby will be put under foster care" Judy explained, Nick raised an eyebrow "and you are planning to get involved on this", Judy couldn't hide anything from him so she explained "I have signed up for the adoption agency over a month ago", "and…" Nick inquired "they are going to inspect my apartment to see if it is fit for children later today" with that Judy left for her apartment for the inspection. Nick decided to go to the nursery to check on the infant lynx to see if he is alright, he finds him in a baby incubator and there was a nurse (a female hippo) there with infant formula at the ready, "unfortunate that this little one was separated from his mother before he even got to see her" just then the doctor who worked on them came to talk to Nick "hi I am Dr. Dundee" to which Nick responded "Officer Wilde", Nick explained the situation and now Judy's involvement in all this and Dr. Dundee couldn't be more pleased "I hope that it works out, it would be nice for this kitten to have a mother in his rather than being passed around in a foster program", Nick sighed "I hope so to, but still this is a lot for little Silvia to take in."

Silvia was just finished talking to the social worker and had a little time to herself, the hospital staff gave her some of the things that were on her mother's person like her purse and things like that, in the purse was mom's well now her cellphone so she turned it on and unlocked it but rather than play that Mad Catz app she went to the photo albums to look she her parents and the times that they had together. She still couldn't comprehend that her mother is dead and her father gone, in only a handful of hours she was made an orphan with an infant brother, are they going to be passed from foster parent to foster parent always on the move will they have to be separated at some point, "where is daddy" she said to herself in a sorrowful tone wiping away her tears.

Judy was at her apartment with the inspector from the adoption agency, the inspector checked a few thing like the bath room and the bed rooms to see if they were intact and everything like that, and after an hour of inspecting the inspector asked Judy some questions on her work, family and friends, all in all it went very smoothly, everything was beyond standard and more than suitable for children and was told that by the end of the week she would be approved by the ZSS to be able to adopt the Lynx child and infant. Judy went to the ZPD to clarify a few things and talk with chief Bogo. "Well Id normally say I don't care but in this case I think I must at least give you a position that will give more consistent hours so you can mother these two so…" Judy knew she was going to get parking duty she just knew it and braced herself "Parking duty…. And evidence examination" Judy was in shock at that last one "and I need you to examine the evidence of the case you and officer wild was already working on", "what of Ni… I mean Officer wild?", Bogo adjusts his glasses "he will stay where he is, he is one of my best officers, so you'll be partnered with the new recruit officer Jerry now go" Judy was surprised that she was back on parking duty again but evidence examination was something out of left field, as Judy was heading out she walked by Nick looking through a thick case file, "hey Carrots" Nick said, "what are you doing Nick?" Judy asked, "I going to the morgue to examine the Badger in that Crash, something is simply not adding up…You?", "I got the approval to adopt and on my way to the ZSS to go through more legal documents and other records" "well see you around carrots" and Nick takes his leave, should she have told Nick about her new old duty but anyhow she must make her way to the ZSS and be able to adopt them as so as posable.

Silvia was just lying in the bed just watching the "Nostalgia Bear" on her mom's phone, it must have been the tenth episode in a row but she was trying to keep her mind off of her new life situation, but no matter what she did or thought she could always see their faces. Then a knock at the door and she saw that same bunny cop from earlier but out of uniform, and she was holding something in her arms "can I come in?" Silvia just nods, so Judy comes in and sits beside her and asks "do you want to see your baby brother?" Silvia just looks over to Judy to see she was holding her little brother tightly wrapped in blanket vast asleep, Silvia couldn't help but wonder how mommy died but this little one survived unharmed and no complications at that, either way he was the only family she had left "can I hold him?", and Judy replies "of course sweetheart", Judy hands over the little one to Silvia as Silvia was holding the baby Judy explains the current events to her and her new housing situation, "so you'll be able to stay at my apartment with your little brother, and you wouldn't have to go through the foster program". This was a lot for Silvia to take in first she lost her family now she was going to be adopted and have a new family, as she thought this over the kitten started to stir and mew eyes still not open but his nose was sniffing and Judy gently took him and pulled out a warm bottle of formula, gave it a shake and started to feed the kitten, "can I have some time to think on this?" of course take your time, and with that Judy leaves the room with the Kitten in her arms.

Well she seems nice enough and she wouldn't have to be separated from her little brother, then she remembered what a story that her father told her, a the true meaning of apocalypse and its implication on us or her in this case. Silvia's father puts down his scriptures and asks Silvia a question "now what do you know of the apocalypse?" "It is the end of the world right?" a younger Silvia asked (7), her father folds his arms "yes…and No, true it is the of the world as we know but the common misconception is that it is the end and that's it, what others fail to see that it is a new beginning and the start of something more beautiful than before.", Silvia just looks at him in confusion "You see after the apocalypse Aslan will rule and peace be established, but this story could also be applied to us and our current lives", "I don't understand daddy how can it?" Silvia asked, "well sometimes our lives can take sudden turns some times for the worse, let me think", "like when mommy died?", "yea… like that, it was horrible to be sure but as time went on we met Kinki who from what I understand has become a very good friend to you" and Silvia perked up "and she'll be my new mommy!", "yes darling exactly, that's what I mean by new beginning and Silvia" "yes daddy?" just remember this, there are no sad or happy endings, because nothing ever ends, will you remember this?" "Yes Daddy I will" Silvia said in a happy tone. Silvia in the present now looking at the mirror across from her hospital bed and thought to herself, "There are no sad or happy endings for nothing ever ends…"she said to herself with a tear streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Silvia Thompson

 **Chapter 3: the long goodbye**

It was a few days until Silvia was and her little brother were let out of the hospital, the adoption wasn't official yet but the ZSS saw it fit for them to stay with Judy at her apartment. It was a long car ride, Silvia was in the back seat (she was offered the passenger seat but turned it down) next to her brother in the baby seat, he was making all sorts of gurgling sounds, playing with is toes but his eyes are still shut ,new born and all. They pull into the parking lot of Judy's apartment and Judy picks up the car seat and Silvia grabs her bag and the baby bag so Judy can focus on the kitten, as they made their way into the apartment Judy showed Silvia to her room, it was bigger than her old room back at her family's apartment but it felt alien, being in a different room with in a different apartment with someone that's very nice but still barely knew although her little brother seemed well bonded to her

"We got to give him a name" Silvia thought to herself, "what do you think?" Judy asked, "it's nice but I think we need to make a trip to my old place to get a few things of mine, it's a little spacious don't you think?"

Judy looked at the empty room it was half the no a third the size of her old apartment and didn't understand how anyone could call it spacious and a moment later Judy's phone rang and it was Nick Wilde

"Hey Carrots the guys and I are here, what is the apartment number again?"

Judy asks Silvia "what is your apartment number?"

"Oh its 437" Silvia replies, Judy tells the number to Nick and they head to the apartment.

Nick used the key Judy gave him to get in the apartment Clawhauser, and Finnick followed him in with some boxes well Clawhauser brought a box of doughnuts as well as several boxes and they got started on the packing, nick went to what was the master bedroom but it seemed more like a large closet than a bedroom a small bed and next to that a desk and on the other side an old dresser the air had a musty smell to it but anyway he got a box ready to pack what little there was in the room, the desk had typical things like pens, files, a lap top computer and random assortments of other office supplies nothing out of the ordinary. As nick was working on that room Judy and Silvia came in, they went to Silvia's room and now Judy understood what she meant by a little spacious, her room was barley big enough to hold a bed and a night stand that was being used as a dresser, they only needed one box to pack all her belongings so Silvia got to work packing and Judy went to the master bedroom where nick was,

"Hey carrots want to unpack that dresser over there?" Nick asked

"Sure thing partner" Judy responds

And she went to the dresser to pack the adult clothing and such. About four hours later they had all the boxes full and Clawhauser's truck was loaded with all the furniture (only about 6 peace's) nick took the boxes with files and documents and the computer to the ZPD for analyses but the others were going to a pawn shop to sell some of the other items that Silvia wouldn't need and put the money in Silvia's bank account.

After the pawn shop Judy, Silvia and the Kitten went to a supermarket to get some things like furniture and a few other miscellaneous things however they kept Silvia's dad's desk, now they have returned home and moved all the furniture into the apartment to assemble Silvia's and the kitten's room. After a good 3 hours or so they got everything in place, Silvia finds herself in her new room looking around she sees her father's desk, he would spend hours on this desk looking at old diagrams and complex numbers she never knew what it was but it doesn't really matter at least she gets to keep some part of him,

"Silvia dinner is here" Judy shouted

Reminiscing will have to wait. Silvia walks into the kitchen to find Judy putting out paper plates, the baby in a car seat on a chair next to Judy and Officer Wilde with some takeout packages, Pandolan (Chinese) food by the look of it, the situation seems odd she and her brother being lynx, Judy a rabbit, and now a fox joining them for dinner.

"So how did thing go at the station Nick" Judy asked,

"Not much happened, I did a lot of paper work but I did hear the chief Bogo caught a couple of street thugs mugging some poor folks in the rainforest district", after Silvia ate only one small plate of food she quietly went to her room,

"When is the funeral for the mother?" Nick asked quietly

"Tomorrow at noon, the autopsy is finished and the mortician is preparing the body" Judy explained but was interrupted but the kitten who was staring to wake up and fuss so Judy picked him up

"What's the matter little one" Judy asks and starts to rock him gently as she pulls out a warm bottle "oh is someone hungry" she cued

Nick took a couple of sniffs of the air and said "maybe but I think he could use a change of diaper" and Judy quickly takes a sniff of the kitten

"That is a great deduction" Judy said in an enjoyable discussed tone

she quickly gets out the changing equipment opens the diaper and almost pukes but manages to get it off, wipes the kitten's bum and other parts then puts a clean diaper.

"There you go…" Judy exclaimed but wasn't able to finish the sentence "You need a name little one what shall we call you?" Judy stated to think of names

"Better wait for Silvia before you name him" Nick subjected

"Yea your right, but we should do it soon, I don't think Kitten or little one are appropriate names" Judy replies

The next morning felt very long, every minute felt like an hour. Getting into proper cloths wasn't a problem but the wait seemed to take forever

"You don't have to go if want to Silvia"

Silvia responds "I know but I should…"her chin buckling but no tears were coming out

Eventually Silvia finds herself at the church her family would attend, the funeral had started and the coffin with was brought in for the viewing, there weren't that many other animals attending the funeral just the Judy, the kitten, Officer Wilde, a fat cheetah, a little fox or something like that, and the crocodile Doctor. Now Judy saw that Silvia was looking in the open coffin, she didn't know what to do, should she stand beside her or let her be. Silvia looking at her mother well her step mother but the only mother she ever knew and a great friend now her she is never to wake again, some part of her wished she would wake up and they could put this nightmare behind them but no matter how many times she wished she stayed asleep. Before they knew it they were in the main chapel of the church and the priest who was a ram began to give the speech.

"Now if we can all be reverently seated"

With that everyone sat down and were silent. The service went on and the priest talked about what he knew of Kinki and before Silvia knew it they all were at the graveyard getting ready to lower the coffin. The priest starts to sing a song in a language that Silvia didn't understand, as he sang the coffin was lowered and before they knew it the funeral was over everyone parted, well except for Silvia, Judy, Nick and the Kitten. It starts to rain and hard so they all have to go to the car a soon a posable.

Once they got home to the apartment Silvia went straight to her room and she couldn't hold it in any more the tears just wouldn't stop coming and was now full out crying her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
